harrypotterfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Bruker:RonnyWiltersen
About me Jeg er sykt stor Harry Potter fan. Jeg synes det er trist at det det hele er over, men jeg kommer aldri til å gi slipp på Harry Potter det er alt for trist. Derfor prøver jeg så godt jeg kan å redigere, eller å lage nye sider her hver dag, sånn at jeg kan få flere Potter fan til å forstå mer osv... My contributions * Liste over Harry Potter bøker jeg eier: *Harry Potter og De vises stein (Både på Norsk 2 stykker og på Engelsk) *Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret (Både på Norsk og på Engelsk) *Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban (Både på Norsk og på Engelsk) *Harry Potter og Ildbegeret *Harry Potter og Føniksordenen *Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen *Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene (Både på Norsk og på Engelsk) *Rumpeldunk gjennom tidene (Både på Norsk og på Engelsk ganger 2) *Harry Potter Filmmagi *Skalden Skurres historier (Både på Norsk og på Engelsk) *Harry Potter en POP-UP BOK *Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne (Kun på 2 stykker påEngelsk ) *Harry Potter Page to Screen: The Complete Filmmaking Journey' *Harry Potter Film Wizardry (Harry Potter Filmmagi bare på engelsk, og den er også forlenget altså det er noen ekstra ting og informasjon i den ) Liste over andre Harry Potter ting jeg har: *Oldstaven *Tryllestaven til Draco Malfang *Tryllestaven til Tom Venster *Harry Potters Fotoalbum (som han fikk av Rubeus Gygrid) *Tryllestaven til Harry Potter (ganger 3 altså tre stykker) *Tryllestaven til Severus Slur *Tryllestaven til Hermine Grang *Tryllestaven til Fred Wiltersen *Tryllestaven til Frank Wiltersen *Tryllestaven til Minerva McSnurp *Tryllestaven til Narsissa Malfang *Tryllestav display for fire tryllestaver *En annen tryllestav *Tidsvenderen *Medaljongen til Regulus Arcturus Svaart *Platform 9 3/4 nøkkelring *Gullsnoppen *Rummelfiold's Krystallkule sett *Harry Potter Wizard's Collection *Ukruttkartet (Fra Harry Potter Filmmagi) *Medaljongen til Salazar Smygard *Hedvig i bur *Tom Vensters dagbok *Dredolo Mørch's ring * Et par av Harry Potters briller *Harry Potter Trading Card Game (224 stykker) *Gringotts Bank Coin Sett *Sikksakk lynformet tryllestav holder *Harry Potter Film Artefact Box (en boks som blandt annet innholder Lillys brev til Sirius kun første del, Sirius Svaart ettersøkt plakat, Det orginale føniksordenen bildet, Harry`s Invitasjonsbrev fra Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom og HL- medlemsliste) *Ron Weasley Film Artefact Box (En boks som inneholder Ronny Wiltersens brøler (dårlig laget), Albus Humlesnurrs trollmannskort, Wiltersens veddeslipper (Fred og Franks veddeslipper fra Harry Potter og Ildbegeret), et kart over Den 422. verdenscupen i rumpeldunk kampplass, en Krutley Kanonene plakat, en skrikene yo-yo box design og et Griffing merke). *Harry Potter tryllestavsett *Galtvort snøkule *Xenofilius Lunekjær`s smykke (smykke med Dødstalismanene) *Ukruttkartet *Galtvort, Griffing, Håsblås, Ravnklo og Smygard merker *Griffing, Håsblås, Ravnklo, Smygard og Galtvort pins *Griffing kopp *Storsalen Modell (En leke modell) *Nødvendeligrommet Modell (En leke modell) *Harry Potter figur *Ronny Wiltersen Figur *Fred og Frank Wiltersen Figurer *Albus Humlesnurr Figur *Severus Slur Figur *Rubeus Gygrid Figur *Nilus Langballe Figur *Cho Chang Figur *Minerva McSnurp Figur *Venke Dolorosa Uffert Figur *Voldemort Figur *Hogg figur *Hedvig Figur *Draco Malfang Figur *Nagini Figur *Gnurrg Figur *Harry Potter med Griffings rumpeldunkkutte som fanger Gullsnoppen (stor Figur) Liste over harry potter filmer jeg har: *Harry Potter og De vises stein (film) *Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret (film) *Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban (film) *Harry Potter og Ildbegeret (film) *Harry Potter og Føniksordenen (film) *Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen (film) *Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene del I *Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene del II *Harry Potter: Complete 8-Film Collection *Harry Potter Wizard's Collection (det er mange filmer her ekstrameteriale osv...) Liste over Lego Harry Potter ting jeg har: *Gygrids Hytte *Hiet *Galtvort Borgen *Diagonallmenningen *Den forbudte skogen (ganger 2 altså 2 stykker) *Rumpeltdunkbanen på Galtvort *En ekstra del til Galtvortborgen Klesplagg *Griffing skjerf *Smygard lue *Griffing Slips Andre " Harry Potter bøker" jeg har: *Harry Potter Poster book (Plakat bok) *Harry Potter collector`s handbook (samlerhåndbok) Harry Potter klistremerkebøker jeg har: *Lego Harry Potter BUILDING THE MAGICAL WORLD (BYGG DEN MAGISKE VERDEN) *LEGO Harry Potter ULTIMATE STICKER BOOK HOGWARTS COLLECTION (på norsk: LEGO Harry Potter KLISTREMERKEBOK GALTVORT-SAMLINGEN) *LEGO Harry Potter ULTIMATE STICKER BOOK MEGICAL ADVENTURES COLLECTION *LEGO Harry Potter KLISTREMERKEBOK GALTVORT-SAMLINGEN (så det vil si jeg har den på norsk og engelsk) *Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban Klistremerkebok *HARRY POTTER OG FØNIKSORDENEN MINI KLISTREMERKEBOK *HARRY POTTER OG HALVBLODSPRINSEN MINI KLISTREMERKEBOK